The Reason
by HugeAnimefan1
Summary: He could forgive his friends of practically anything. However, he could never forgive them for moving in on another friend's girl . . . Especially when the girl was his. SoEul, Korean HYD


Disclaimers: I do not own Boys Before Flowers or the characters there within the story of the show.

"Okay, and the next one up," the auctioneer started to call out to the crowd, giving a slight pause between his speech to better hype up the audience. His expert eyes roamed from face to face, knowing exactly when the people went from feeling interested to feigning interest as boredom took over. Jung Sub understood that being an auctioneer was an art, and he had become a master at it. He knew when to play up the crowd, when to keep things low key and when to push everyone to spending as much as possible. He was in his element when he did his job; all eyes were on him and he was in charge of the show. Jung Sub gave a small smirk to the crowd as he realized it was time to finish his introduction.

"Is Miss Kim Ha Na!" Jung Sub shouted out as he waved his arms about as a means of introduction. The audience began to clap and whoop in appreciation. However, the fuss was short lived as no one graced the stage. "Ah – hum, again, the next one up is Miss Kim Ha Na!" Jung Sub proclaimed, keeping his professionalism. He knew this business backwards and forwards, he was in a sense the Yoda of auctioneering and he knew that sometimes when doing date auctions it took a while for the person to gather up their courage to walk onto the stage, in the end however, they always got over it. So it was Jung Sub's job to be Zen about the situation and help facilitate the transitions smoothly. "Heheh, I guess the beauty needs to freshen up a bit more before she wows us," Jung Sub went on to say, ignoring the fact that he was beginning to sweat – a feat he had overcome from the last five years in the business. Yet, now it was a bad habit coming to greet him with a vengeance.

"**Miss Kim Ha Na**!" Jung Sub all but hissed at this point, getting annoyed with the delay. Screw Yoda and all that Buddha Zen, if he needed to, he would go back there right now and carry the girl out if he had to. No one, and he meant **no one**, ruined him or one of his auctions. Just as he took a step away from the podium, his ears picked up a rustling noise. Perking his ears in interest, he centered his focus onto the curtains where it sounded as if a scuffle was occurring. Before he knew what was happening, a figure was forcibly pushed through the curtains, flailing arms and legs, attempting to regain composure. Before Jung Sub could react and offer a helping arm or hand, the figure appeared to have stabilized the balance and went on to smooth out the wrinkles in the short periwinkle number they possessed.

"Miss Kim Ha Na," he whispered at her first, wanting to make sure that he had gotten the right person. His eyes were then connected with the most beautiful eyes he had yet to see on this planet. They were a warm chocolate color that appeared to have the ability to melt any frozen heart. The head holding the eyes shook left and right before moving close to his ears to whisper, a melodious voice filling his head. Then the woman appeared to have steeled her nerves and began to approach the end of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there has been a change in the program and I present to you, Miss Chu Ga Eul!" Jung Sub announced, watching her lithe figure walk down the poorly erected cat walk, the sway of her hips hypnotizing him, making him want to reconsider all the values he had in life just to be with her. He knew that if he could, he would just buy her himself, however, as the auctioneer he wasn't allowed to participate – what a damn shame. However, he also could calculate that Miss Chu Ga Eul would rack up quite a bit of money. "Alright, let's begin ladies, or should I speak more to the gentlemen?" Jung Sub asked, giving the audience a little wink as their attention was focused solely on the woman on stage. "Let's start the bidding at 500,000 won!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Song Woo Bin was having a great time. Really, who wouldn't in this atmosphere? Woo Bin had to agree, that though commoners did some weird things from time to time, having a date auction was probably one of their best ideas. This was a much better event to attend than the entirety of the boring auctions Jun Pyo's mother hosted. Woo Bin flipped his light brown hair out of his face as he focused his attention on one of the women sitting at the table. He's pretty sure she had been speaking about something important, or at least to her important, and all Woo Bin cared about was how he could get her to go out with him after the charity event. It wouldn't be that hard of a feat as he knew that his smile had already won more than half of her over. Ah, this truly was a great night for him, as he was surrounded by many beautiful, scantily clad women. Also, he was hanging out with all of his friends, a rare event since Jun Pyo and Yi Jung returned from their respective study aboard trips. Woo Bin understood that as they were growing up, their time together would lessen, and so he would cherish all the group outings he could get. Not only that, but Woo Bin also had a front row seat to watching Yi Jung attempt to keep his anger under control so as not to kill every male in the room. Yet, if he was in Yi Jung's situation he would call for blood as well. The woman he liked was standing on display, getting cat calls and being sold for God knows how much. However, it was just too funny, and from the corner of his eyes, Woo Bin noticed how Ji Hoo's eyes crinkled as he watched Yi Jung as well.

Woo Bin trained his eyes on Yi Jung as he also kept his ears on Jan Di's and Jun Pyo's conversation. The obnoxious one and the firecracker were also having a hard time in dealing with Ga Eul's sudden popularity. Really, what exactly was getting them so riled up? Sure Ga Eul looked really sexy. Sure it looked like every man wanted to eat her. Sure Ga Eul appeared to be uncomfortable as she listened to the men calling out to her. Sure it looked like one man was getting frisky and attempted to reach out and stroke Ga Eul's leg . . . wait a minute, that wasn't supposed to be happening. Woo Bin watched in interest as he noticed that Yi Jung saw the inappropriate exchange and shot out of his chair, ready to maul the man. However, Ga Eul carefully took control of the situation and just took a step backwards away from the man. Woo Bin let out a sigh of relief as Yi Jung unclenched his fist and slowly sat back down in his chair. However, he didn't miss that Yi Jung was still clenching his teeth in anger and his glare was penetrating the back of every man's head. Oh boy, now that he thought about it, this was going to be a long night for Woo Bin. He didn't understand why Yi Jung didn't just buy Ga Eul if he liked her so much, or at least liked her enough that the thought of another man buying her pissed him off.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ji Hoo was watching the exchange in great interest. This was the first night that he watched Yi Jung react so fiercely towards a girl. He remembered the time he had borrowed Yi Jung's phone only to end up calling Chu Ga Eul. Yi Jung had been so flustered that he threatened to kill Ji Hoo if he pulled the trick again. However, Ji Hoo couldn't help it. He knew that Yi Jung felt something towards the girl, and he didn't understand why Yi Jung didn't just accept it and he instead chose to play the game of cat and mouse. Didn't he learn from Jun Pyo that that particular tactic didn't work. Ji Hoo knew from experience what unrequited love felt like, and he also understood the unbearable heartache faced with having to deal with the backlash of dealing with the fact that the one you love has moved on. He lost his chance before he could even make a move – twice. He wouldn't let Yi Jung have to face that pain if he could prevent it. However, as of the moment, it was enjoyable to revel in Yi Jung's anger, which he rarely was able to see. Ji Hoo gave a small shake of the head before returning to his conversation with Woo Bin.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yi Jung was ready to kill. His dark eyes narrowed dangerously as his well attuned ears heard all the disgusting words slip out of the men's mouths. Truly, none of them actually believed they were good enough to date Ga Eul. Heh, if these men needed to come to a charity date auction and buy a woman, then clearly none of them were worthy of Ga Eul's time. Yi Jung's eyes twitched each time the price on Ga Eul went up, his fist clenching so tight that the skin was very taut and white over his knuckles. He was torn between killing everyone and just taking Ga Eul into his arms to another area, hopefully a secluded one where no one could find them, and he could show Ga Eul not to mess with him, especially punish her for deciding to auction herself. Heck, if Yi Jung had known she was going to be in the auction he wouldn't have volunteered himself so that he would be able to have her. However, according to Ga Eul's rules, all members participating within the auction were not allowed to actually make bids for another person. If anyone asked him, he would admit that it was a stupid rule, if So Yi Jung felt like buying a woman, then he would damn well buy that woman. Not that he was the type to go out and buy a woman's time; he could easily just talk one into spending time with him. But he was getting too far ahead of himself. Right now he was concerned with Ga Eul.

He forced his head towards the stage, though he knew immediately it would be a bad idea because then he would have to face the horde of people bidding on Ga Eul. He angrily watched as her expression became more and more concerned as the price slowly began to rise again and again. Yi Jung decided to concentrate then on the conversation going on around the table, only to regret it. It appeared that Geum Jan Di was yelling at Jun Pyo to buy Ga Eul, ah how refreshing that Ga Eul had such a great friend . . . unlike him, as it seemed that Jun Pyo was dead set against buying Ga Eul and in fact he was raising hell at the fact that Geum Jan Di had the nerve to ask him to buy her. He was raving about how Jan Di had already wasted his precious money so that she could buy a day with Ji Hoo, though she already spent time with him for free practically every week. Damn that Jun Pyo and his jealous ways. Yi Jung needed to redirect his focus before he decided to kill Jun Pyo. However, the other conversation wasn't that much better. Woo Bin was commenting to Ji Hoo on how he couldn't believe that Ga Eul had become such a beauty. That stupid punk wanted to die, did he. Well, Yi Jung would be happy to arrange that for his best friend. Yi Jung stiffly turned back to the stage and once again shot out of his chair as he noticed that multiple men were reaching out to her. Like hell So Yi Jung was going to put up with this! Rules be damned, he would buy Ga Eul just so he could smugly smile at the dirty bastards trying to take her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ga Eul shook her head at her predicament, and it was quite a predicament she was in. Frankly, this was all Ha Na's fault. That girl was as reliable as a rainbow. Ga Eul had organized the date auction in the hopes of raising money for the arts department at the kindergarten. Ga Eul was a firm believer in nurturing a child's creativity. However, it seemed as if the school board disagreed and decided to cut the budget on the department. That declaration was what spurred Ga Eul to reach out to the community to help her. With the board's permission, Ga Eul decided to host a charity event to aid in raising the money needed to keep the arts program. Ga Eul knew it had to be fun and entertaining enough to get a lot of adults to come, and she also calculated that people were stingy, so the items had to be of worth to people. It was when she happened upon that girl in the bookstore complaining about not having a boyfriend did she think of the idea of having a date auction. Then, to make everything even better, she ran into Yi Jung that night, more like planned on meeting him as she stopped by his ceramics studio, and it occurred to her that if the F4 were to participate then the auction would be a hit. Not that So Yi Jung had been particularly happy with the idea.

"_A date auction? What exactly is a date auction?" Yi Jung questioned smoothly, his eyebrows arching up in wonder._

_Ga Eul stared at him, shocked that he didn't know what a date auction was. Even if he never had attended one, it seemed to be quite an easy enough concept to grasp. _

"_It's a charity event," Ga Eul started out in an even tone, "in which people participate in taking bids on other people to essentially buy a date with them."_

"_Ah," Yi Jung replied, his eyes widening at her explanation. Perhaps the concept was too broad for him to grasp. Or perhaps he was disgusted at the idea of people paying to have a date with another person. Now that Ga Eul thought about it, she believed it was a lame idea to suggest to Yi Jung, let alone asking him to participate in along with the other F4. To them this could be repulsive and it was the last thing Ga Eul ever wanted to do; an act that would disgust Yi Jung._

"_So, you just stand there and people buy you," Yi Jung questioned, his dark eyes penetrating through Ga Eul. She could've sworn that he was looking through her. "You want me to be auctioned off?"_

"_Well, in the end, yes," Ga Eul replied meekly, looking at anything except for Yi Jung's face, knowing that one glance at him and she would turn to jelly. Really, the way he was wording it made it sound as if she were asking him to stand in the middle of the street and start stripping off his clothes . . . well, now that she thought about it, she was sure to get a lot of money for it if she started to charge. Not to mention it would be quite the show to watch, the way the muscles would move in his sculpted arms as he began to unbutton the shirt, and how his biceps would flex . . . now was not the time for her to be thinking that. Oh, where was the hole in the ground when it was needed._

"_Ga Eul, if you wanted to have a date, all you had to do was ask." _

_Ga Eul barely registered the words as she tried desperately to erase the image of a shirtless Yi Jung out of her mind. However, her acute hearing did pick up his next sentence._

"_You don't have to buy for my time Ga Eul, if you want though, I'll give you a discount," he said with an oh-so-adorable smile and small wink. Auction be damned, she would rather ask him to participate in a battle of the tongues or other activities. However, as the words registered in her mind, Ga Eul's cheeks began to redden from anger. Really, the nerve of the guy!_

"_As if I would want to bid for you!" Ga Eul spat out, puffing her cheeks in rage. "I am positive there will be more appealing men there, especially as I plan on asking the other members of F4 to participate." She watched with glee as the gleam seem to dim in his eyes and his smile began to slip. But ever the poker player, Yi Jung placed his game face back on._

"_Really, well, that's lovely," he started, as he stalked towards her in the wide space of his studio. As he took one step forward, Ga Eul took one back. This little dance continued until Yi Jung had successfully backed her into a corner of the room. Ga Eul scanned quickly left and right, attempting to find an escape route, but to no avail. Yi Jung leaned his head close to hers and Ga Eul started to hyperventilate. Really, for all the times this man could have kissed her and he picked __**now**__!? No matter, she would handle this in a lady-like manner. Ga Eul slowly closed her eyes and lifted her head a little to give him better access to her lips. However, when she deemed that forever had passed, she opened her eyes, only to be staring into Yi Jung's own dark brown ones. A mischievous smirk graced his face before he brought his lips close to her ears._

"_You know Ga Eul, I would bid for you," he breathed into her ear._

_Ga Eul gave a small squeal and attempted to find her breath, fearing that Yi Jung had stolen it forever along with her heart._

"_Well, you couldn't anyways," Ga Eul snapped, giving him a shove as she realized that he was once again pulling a fast one on her. Yi Jung looked at her in shock for the briefest of moments before sticking his hands into the pockets of his white slacks and leaning comfortably against one of the tables. "I for one will not be participating because I have to organize everything. Bedsides," she said as she gave him a sly look and stalked towards him. Two could play his game, she may not be an expert at it but she was still a damn fine player. She sidled up to him and positioned herself between his legs, keeping enough space between them that only a slip of paper could slide through. She mimicked his earlier actions and went straight for his ear. "Participates aren't allowed to bid. They can only be bought." She ended softly before brushing her lips against his cheek, making it seem like a complete accident. Then just as fast as she moved in, she pushed herself away, giving herself a pat on the back as she noticed the dazed look in Yi Jung's eyes. She moved towards the doors and gave him a small wave before throwing at an 'I'll-see-you-tomorrow' as a good-bye and exiting out the door. It took Yi Jung a few minutes to register her departure, and when he did, he made a dash to catch up – only to realize she was gone._

However, karma had a way of dealing with people, and for that little act, Ga Eul was now in this horrid ordeal. Ha Na, the prettiest teacher at the school was going to be the top prize for the night, besides Yi Jung and Ji Hoo – stupid Woo Bin and Jun Pyo had flat out refused to help her. All the men had come with the expectation of buying Ha Na, however, twenty minutes before Ha Na was to make her appearance, Ga Eul gets a call from the young woman claiming she was ill and couldn't make it. Ga Eul went into panic mode before one of the other teachers, Min Jung, had noticed her and came to ask what the problem was. The two deliberated for minutes on how to deal with the situation, until Min Jung had hit a fist into the palm of her other hand and exclaimed she had the perfect solution. Ga Eul noticed the twinkle in Min Jung's eyes and almost regretted asking what it was. Min Jung just smiled as she announced that Ga Eul should do it. Ga Eul had fiercely shook her head no, saying she had to take care of things, but Min Jung refused to listen and all but tackled her to the ground as she gave instructions to the other teachers to come and help her dress Ga Eul. Before she could yell out for help, the ladies had Ga Eul back on her feet standing in a periwinkle blue dress that stopped just above her knees. The dress had a bodice type design and accentuated the natural curve of her body as the dress began to flow outward from her hips. Ga Eul looked down at her feet and was horrified to see that the women had placed on heels with straps that went and were wrapped about to mid calf and they had tied the ribbon into a neat bow. They were just asking for her to fall. Then the women worked like lightning on her hair and pulled, twisted and curled it every which way until there were soft bouncy curls framing her face and shoulders. Ga Eul vaguely registered the calling of her name as the women began to push her towards the curtains. She decided to put up one last defense and dug her foot into the ground, however, she had to give up the plan as five women had ganged up on her and all but shoved her through the curtains.

Now Ga Eul was standing in the middle of the stage, giving a fake shy smile when all she wanted to do was rip off the head of every male. As the price kept rising the goose bumps on her arm became more prominent. Perhaps Yi Jung had been correct, this was a stupid idea. Damn her and her stubborn ways. Ga Eul searched the crowds in hopes of finding Yi Jung, knowing that one look at him would aid in calming her nerves somewhat, but the glaring of the stage light made everything appear as one black mass. She secretly hoped that Yi Jung would ignore the rule of no bidding and sweep her off the stage away from the men, but then again it didn't seem like the type of thing Yi Jung would do. However, he also did not seem like the type of person to search her out first after four years abroad and he had, so he might just break the promise of not bidding. Oh, how that would make her happy and prove to her she wasn't just another play thing to him.

"I hear a call for 5 million won!" Jung Sub hollered out to the crowd. "My, my does the price keep raising, but it should. We have quite the beauty up here gentlemen, from what I can see there are no flaws!"

Ga Eul would kill the man after the auction, she became more determined as she had to step back again with the onslaught of men attempting to climb the stage becoming even greater. Come on Yi Jung, come rescue me like you always do, she silently sent out the pray.

"Do I hear 5.5 million?" Jung Sub asked as he cupped his ears in a manner to make it seem he would be listening for even the tiniest whisper. "I guess not, well, 5 million going once,"

"Do it now," Ga Eul whispered, crushing her hands together and closing her eyes tightly.

"Going twice!"

"Come on Yi Jung, help me!"

"10 million won!"

A/N: That's all for this chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I must say that this couple of Ga Eul and Yi Jung were the only reasons I continued to watch Boys Before Flowers and really, if they make a season all for just these two I would be the happiest girl in the world. Enjoy!


End file.
